Fat, fatter, fattest
by beatress
Summary: Because Lucy was too concerned that she was fat….


**Note:** Please don't take anything for offense. This is written purely for fun and teasing. Nothing is serious or offending to any character… I love them all so much to do so.

 **Setting:** After the Grand Magic games arc… Lucy, Natsu and Happy take a job to slay a demon.

* * *

 **Fat, Fatter, Fattest**

* * *

 **Summary:** Because Lucy was too concerned that she was fat…. NaLu friendship fic for the friendship day…

* * *

"You know, Lucy, you're getting heavy" he whispered to her in a low tone. His pink hair swayed with the bursts of wind due to explosions. His nonchalant face fell into a serious silence before placing her in a place where she would be safe from the monster they were hired to fight.

It was not that she couldn't protect herself. The problem was with the extent of magic she already used trying to fight him. She was exhausted. He could see it - despite her denial (of course, including the remarks about her weight). She could shout all he wants but it was now his turn to finish the demon. He's been itching to do it ever since they stepped out of the guild.

"Stay where you are. I'll take care of him in a jiffy" Unknowingly he managed to offend the celestial spirit mage.

He turned around to look at an embarrassed blonde fumbling with her whip.

Stubborn was she just like him.

He smiled unsure- not knowing if the whip was for the demon or for him. He was glad when the embarrassment was wiped off her face and replaced by annoyance. Her hazel brown orbs threatened him to say those same words again.

Like he was going to say the same.

He mentally clicked his tongue. A chuckle escaped his lips and he focussed his power away from his team mate and onto the demon.

"Happy!" he called out for the exceed to lift him to the sky. And with one attack, he made him burn to mere ash, after it burst out. The pieces from the blast flew all over the place, including one right in Lucy's direction. His instincts and Happy's told them they had to protect the blonde ignoring her protests of taking care of herself. Her whip lay unused and she was fuming at the overprotective side of her friends.

She sulked as the dragon slayer merely chuckled.

Silence prevailed until Happy shed crocodile tears, making the blonde's mood even worse.

"Luuuucy" he sang, "You're soooo heavy"

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" she scowled, allowing herself to be carried. She however soon found herself letting out a smile. They were her friends right? Just like always…

 **:: 0 ::**

It was bad. Even though they were friends and team mates, they shouldn't say such a bad thing to a girl. She was drying her hair in her washroom when she looked at her image in the mirror. She tilted a little to check if she was growing fat anywhere on her body.

She was sure she didn't skip on her meals or exercise. She does a warm up every day. She also definitely does eat less- she'd be starving if she compared what she ate to Natsu's.

Then, how the hell can she become heavy?

They surely were teasing her.

That must be it.

That must be-

Wait, what if it wasn't? What if she really grew fat? She must be looking ugly now. That is bad. Really bad.

She turned a 360 degree and checked herself out.

She should do something about her eating habits. Maybe she should go on a diet. Or perhaps she should increase her training duration? She should curb the growth of fat and stop her physique from changing. She must be eating unconsciously. Natsu's habits might have been getting to her. That must be the case otherwise it doesn't make sense.

"Hey, Natsu. Do you think….you…. and you know… Lucy…" She heard muffled voices of a certain cat that immediately came to her mind as soon as she heard it. Lucy put the towel away and leaned closer to the door to the adjacent room.

A lady should never eavesdrop but she wasn't a lady anymore. She didn't care… they were certainly talking about something. What if this was…?

Blood shot through to her face the moment she considered the possibility. She smacked herself in her mind and broke into laughter. This is a joke. She wouldn't believe it otherwise. She won't fall for the same trick twice.

"Yes, Happy… I think I do… Lucy… She…" She couldn't be redder than she was now. This is so not happening. She is a lady even without the land or estate. She shouldn't… It is not right…

"I understand that Lucy totally fell for it!" he laughed with the feline's occasional giggles accompanying his mirth.

"You saw her face*giggle* when I said she was heavy*giggle*?… She was ready to *giggle*kill me but she couldn't *giggle*because she would be in trouble *giggle* It was priceless"

"But I don't think I should say that to her…" Lucy was touched by his concern for her feelings. She truly was until…

"She looked so mad that Erza could die by her glare. I don't want to go through that life-death experience again" Natsu said. "Maybe you should say something like she got fat the next time you carry her. It would be fun to see her overreact"

She heard laughter on the other side and a vein popped on her forehead.

"Imagine what she would do if I say she is fatter than anyone in the guild…" the feline retorted.

"No, Happy, you should probably say she is the fattest in Fiore…" his voice paused for a second before resuming "It would be an antique reaction"

Another vein popped on her forehead and was ready to burst.

"Natsu… I think it is not right. I don't think there is a word like 'fattest' in the dictionary"

" 'Dictionary'? What is that?"

"It is a book that Lucy uses…. You remember that thick book Lucy used to hit you in the head last time you went to meet her"

"That book! It knocked me unconscious till the next day. I still don't understand how I got into her room though. Lucy is weird like I thought. She was mad that I came to visit her and was sad that I was injured. I can never understand her"

"Me too. Lucy is very weird…"

"Yeah, she is weird…"

She couldn't resist herself anymore.

"Sorry for being weird and soooo heavy…" A dreadful aura surrounded her and a sinister smile was on her face.

"Yiiikes, Lucy!" the dragonslayer and the exceed hugged each other as they faced a mad celestial spirit mage in her most offensive mood.

Before she could react, they fled from the place leaving her to blink.

"Come back, you jerks!" she shouted from her place.

 **:: 0 ::**

Natsu turned around as he saw her shout after them.

"Hey Happy… It worked" He smiled at the cat.

"Yes, she is totally convinced that we were teasing her. Is it safe for us, though?"

"I don't know. Knowing Lucy… it just might be safe for us but we might not get to see the same reaction the same time when you tell her she's heavy" the dragon slayer seemed down.

"I'll miss it too…"

"Atleast she won't be staring into mirror in her pajamas for hours"

"I agree" the cat nodded "But you know she is getting kind of heavy…"

"Yeah… in a good way" they both smiled at each other.

They stared off into the moonlight as they left for their home. They'd have to sleep there instead of at Lucy's place for the next few days after the stunt they pulled. It was dangerous but it was worth it.

The blonde probably was smiling to herself at how foolish she was. Knowing her so well, they too couldn't wipe the smile off their faces…

* * *

 **A/n:** This was the most difficult to write because I got so used to shipping them that I couldn't write a pure friendship fic. This is my gift for the friendship day.

I believe, despite shipping NaLu, we shouldn't forget how good of a friends they are (atleast for now)… So some NaLu fluff/friendship moments… Atleast I think so that this is a friendship moment or so. Or does it have some NaLu?

Perhaps I'm trolling with this fic like Mashima-sensei. I don't know anymore.

But I hope you enjoyed it. Happy friendship day, you guys!


End file.
